Diffrences
by Phlegethorn Space
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote about what the lifestream thinks about everything on the planet.
1. chapter one: times

Some things are different about this time,

This time is changing more and more,

Things are always different to us.

Nothing is the same, everything is strange,

We are strangers in a place we are unknown to,

Something's no longer exist in this world,

As this world no longer exists.

Hold on to the rushing fate,

It's the only way to live,

Fate, destiny and chance control one and all,

In this world, the only thing that matters is life it's self.

Nothing in this world is as it seems,

Only one thing is the truth of life:

Live for your life and no one else's,

Keep yourself safe and let your mind run free.

Life feels like a film

* * *

someone told me this chapter was confusing people as this one is in first person where as the rest are in third, so i have coreccted it for those who found it confusing, :0

dont forget to r&r


	2. Chapter two: your life

Life feels like a film,

You are the directors,

And yet we are the creators,

Who holds a greater power?

We show you to the path of truth,

And yet why does it seem that you do not listen?

We are trying to guide you to the Promised Land,

Where eternal bliss awaits,

And yet it seems you do not wish to go…

Why?

You are the ones, who truly matter,

For you all exist,

We are just a part of your mind,

We give you life so you can live…

Yet you do not let us live…

We who gave our lives to save yours,

We will let one of us live among you,

To share in your glories, triumphs and despair,

We give you our child,

Let her name be known as Aerith,

Child of the ancients...


	3. Chapter 3: rewards

**When this world was threatened with destruction,**

**It was we, who stopped the calamity,**

**We gave our lives, our souls so that humanity could survive,**

**Our child used the energy of our legacy,**

**Only to be killed as a pig for slaughter,**

**She was the last of us, **

**She was the only one, who had survived Shinra,**

**Only to be killed by their greatest of generals,**

**He claims that the race we gave our lives to save,**

**Humanity itself is a disease,**

**He claims that destruction is the only thing humanity knows how to do,**

**You use our energy as your own,**

**We and the world are slowly dying,**

**And now meteor has been summoned,**

**We no longer have the power to stop it,**

**Forgive us oh mighty goddess...**

**And protect our world from the destruction it awaits,**

**We are very forgiving; we give peace,**

**The world itself cannot survive without us,**

**Yet he seeks to destroy us,**

**We will give him a second chance,**

**We hope he will take it,**

**We have allowed him into our most sacred of shrines,**

**A shrine we built to honour the great goddess,**

**However, he chose not to heed our warning,**

**He has left us no choice,**

**He must be destroyed,**

**Our hero of this world,**

**Cloud Strife,**

**Send him into the fiery pits of hell,**

**Never let him reach the Promised Land,**

**Defeat him and gain your reward,**

**A gift from us,**

**A place in our most sacred of lands,**

**The Promised Land...**

**We will grant you the strength to defeat him,**

**Let our power be your aid,**

**Let it show you the way to destroy him,**

**To do this we must show you the way,**

**We grant you passage into the planet's core...**


	4. Chapter 4: the end & a new beginning

**We exist only as entities, who watch,**

**We pass judgment on those who seek**

**The Promised Land,**

**We protect the hidden gate,**

**We are the only ones, who can unlock it,**

**We protect the planet,**

**We gave our lives to protect it,**

**And it is being destroyed,**

**Our hero has won the battle,**

**But meteor still exists,**

**The calamity's will still survives,**

**We cannot interfere,**

**Forgive us, Goddess Minerva**

**The creator of us all,**

**This world will end,**

_**We can feel the pain,**_

_**We can sense the poison he has left,**_

_**We can feel it seeping,**_

_**Destroying all living things.**_


	5. Chapter 5: He is not dead

We are slowly dying,

This poison is killing us,

It was him, it was always him,

His essence was not fully destroyed,

He clings to life, even now,

Through the calamity's will,

That dreaded being,

Known to your kind only as,

JANOVA…

Once hailed as a goddess, now as a demon,

The spawn has left remnants,

They seek the calamity, to bring he and her back,

We cannot interfear, our streangh has ebbed,

This planet will heal, however, we will not.

* * *

sorry about the wait! college caught up with me :)

don't forget to R&R please!


End file.
